muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chroma key
Follow That Bird on the lamp post please can someone put a picture of the little orange bird on the lamp post that big bird talks to in the beginning of Follow that Bird? Thanks! Wes (talk)'' 5:27, 24 March 2010(UTC) :I think that was done with a waldo. I'll double-check the DVD. --Justin 00:28, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Here we go again! I've been working on (another) new version of this page. Trying to fix some of the problems. It's nowhere near done yet, but I'd like to hear some opinions. Does it work better without the list? I don't think any other "Behind-the-Scenes" articles really have lists, so would it be better to just discuss certain examples that stand out? Here's the link to the new, work-in-progress version: User:Gribbaziggy/Alternate Puppetry Techniques --Justin 03:43, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :It looks like you're turning the bulleted list into a gallery with details in the captions. If that's the case, I love it to bits! —Scott (talk) 22:31, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm. That's a good idea, methinks. I'm gonna try something new shortly, see what you think. --Justin 22:44, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Multiple Performers Operating a Single Character I just found this article and love it. But this heading is confusing me. We're obviously not including every appearance of a Live-Hand character like Fozzie or Ernie, but that's what the title seems to imply when I read it. I'm specifically trying to figure out how this applies to "Welcome to My Nightmare" and "Once a Year Day" in episode 307 of The Muppet Show. My guess is that it has to do with the Ghost, since that's really the only link between the musical numbers, but I don't really see how it fits under this heading. -- Peter (talk) 18:35, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :I think the description works within the context of the article. But Justin might have a better idea of how to clarify it. He's put the most work into the article. —Scott (talk) 05:42, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::"Multiple Performers" was just a way to get around refering to it as "bunraku". The Ghost in "Welcome to My Nightmare" and "Once a Year Day" was performed by at least three puppeteers. Three or more puppeteers operating a full-bodied character is what qualifies them, specifically when working in either black velevet or in front of a blue screen. "Multiple Performers Operating a Single Character" is kind of a confusing statement unless you read the whole article, though, and I've never really liked it either. It was just a way to get around calling it something that it's not. I'm going to give this some more thought, and hopefully come up with a better solution. There might be something in The Muppets on Puppets that could help (that's where a lot of the info comes from). --Justin 23:45, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Alternate Henson Puppetry Techniques This is a replacement page for Bunraku and Black Theater. The information from both is here, and the page could be expanded to include other interesting techniques the Muppets have utilized over the years. Marionettes I think should remain seperate, seeing as how there have been characters within Muppet productions that are marionettes. I'm putting in the sandbox for now until the Bunraku and Black Theater pages could be removed, and so we could perhaps come up with a better title. What does anyone else think? --Justin 21:14, 2 May 2008 (UTC) :I like the title. It's not the most concise but it is precise, and I can't think of anything that wouldn't be clunkier. I'd also agree with keeping marionettes seperate. Bunraku and Black Theater don't necessarily need to be deleted right now, though, just made redirects, until any links to those pages can be fixed, and it's possible users may search for those words and can come here (though I just realized that's a side problem since the main text search in Monaco is still useless for finding text if that word is already a redirect, and that creates an extra step which also only works if the right fields are marked; hmmm). More later, but my screen is moving randomly up and down again as I try to type (thank heavens my good, main machine will be back tonight! Yay!) -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:23, 2 May 2008 (UTC) ::I really really like it. It's a lot better than the pages it replaced, and I love the quote from Jim at the top. One thing about the title, though -- do we need the word "Henson" in it? Obviously it's Henson if it's on this wiki. --GrantHarding 21:26, 2 May 2008 (UTC) :::I don't think it necessarily needs "Henson" in the title. How do you change the title? And, how do I turn Bunraku and Black Theater into redirects? Should this be moved to the "Behind-the-Scenes" category now, or wait a little bit? --Justin 21:28, 2 May 2008 (UTC)